1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bottom electrode of a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory mainly comprises a transistor and a capacitor. With the approach of a high aspect ratio process for the semiconductor memory, the lateral area of the capacitor in the device must be reduced. As the demand for higher memory storage capacity by the computer software grows rapidly, the required capacitance is increased correspondingly. Therefore, in order to meet this demand, some modification must be made to the semiconductor process.
At present, in a method directed to increase capacitance and reduction in space occupation, a high-k material is used as an insulating layer to fabricate the MIM capacitor in order to achieve an adequate capacitance value and also reduce the space occupation of the capacitor. Furthermore, by increasing the bottom electrode surface area of the MIM capacitor, a higher capacitance value can be achieved.